This invention relates to performing floating point arithmetic operations in programmable logic devices (PLDs), including the use of specialized processing blocks, which may be included in such devices, to perform floating point operations.
As applications for which PLDs are used increase in complexity, it has become more common to design PLDs to include specialized processing blocks in addition to blocks of generic programmable logic resources. Such specialized processing blocks may include a concentration of circuitry on a PLD that has been partly or fully hardwired to perform one or more specific tasks, such as a logical or a mathematical operation. A specialized processing block may also contain one or more specialized structures, such as an array of configurable memory elements. Examples of structures that are commonly implemented in such specialized processing blocks include: multipliers, arithmetic logic units (ALUs), barrel-shifters, various memory elements (such as FIFO/LIFO/SIPO/RAM/ROM/CAM blocks and register files), AND/NAND/OR/NOR arrays, etc., or combinations thereof.
One particularly useful type of specialized processing block that has been provided on PLDs is a digital signal processing (DSP) block, which may be used to process, e.g., audio signals. Such blocks are frequently also referred to as multiply-accumulate (“MAC”) blocks, because they include structures to perform multiplication operations, and sums and/or accumulations of multiplication operations.
For example, a PLD sold by Altera Corporation, of San Jose, Calif., under the name STRATIX® II includes DSP blocks, each of which includes four 18-by-18 multipliers. Each of those DSP blocks also includes adders and registers, as well as programmable connectors (e.g., multiplexers) that allow the various components to be configured in different ways. In each such block, the multipliers can be configured not only as four individual 18-by-18 multipliers, but also as four smaller multipliers, or as one larger (36-by-36) multiplier. In addition, one 18-by-18 complex multiplication (which decomposes into two 18-by-18 multiplication operations for each of the real and imaginary parts) can be performed. In order to support four 18-by-18 multiplication operations, the block has 4×(18+18)=144 inputs. Similarly, the output of an 18-by-18 multiplication is 36 bits wide, so to support the output of four such multiplication operations, the block also has 36×4=144 outputs.
The arithmetic operations to be performed by a PLD frequently are floating point operations. However, to the extent that known PLDs, with or without DSP blocks or other specialized blocks or structures, including the aforementioned STRATIX® II PLD, can perform floating point operations at all, they operate in accordance with the IEEE754-1985 standard, which requires that values be normalized at all times because it implies a leading “1”. However, that leads to certain inefficiencies as described below.